


海琼斯大街

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 教父paro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian





	海琼斯大街

海琼斯大街  
第一章  
Cristiano从外面走回他的公寓。

这个青年年纪不大，长着一张仿佛海拉斯的漂亮脸蛋，身材高挑，肩膀宽阔。他穿着一件笔挺的西服，脸上没有什么特殊的表情，一双丘比特之箭似的眉在看到门口的男人的瞬间高高挑起。

“真稀奇。”他喃喃自语。

“嗨，Cris。”Gerard Pique冲他摆摆手，“我等了你好一会儿。”

“你好，Geri。”Cris走上前去，轻松自若地快速和Pique交换了贴面吻，随后面带微笑有些好奇地问，“有什么事吗？”

Gerard先是耸耸肩，然后才开口：“是爵士的命令。”

Cris笑了笑，示意Geri说下去。Pique快速地瞟了一眼他的脸，感到一丝奇异的无奈。他是少有的不怕爵士的人，他——这个来自葡萄牙海岛的年轻人，曾经在英格兰的土地上成天游荡，和一些流氓混混打交道。爵士注意到他是因为Cris独特的美德——一种恐怖的坚韧自制和蝰蛇般一击毙命的优点，还有这张用作矫饰的漂亮皮囊。

关于Cristiano如何在英格兰站稳脚跟的事情众所皆知。那时他才18岁，缺钱花缺得要命，和他的某个朋友一起在爵士手下的某个小头目那儿当纽扣人。那时英格兰最著名的首领，爵士的右手，远走西班牙，随后第二个月，爵士的权力便遭到了挑衅。他的一个小头目在高速公路的意大利餐厅里吃饭时被枪杀，死的那个人平凡无奇——如果不是他恰好是Cristiano的头目的话。

18岁的Cris长着一张油画里年轻爱神的脸蛋，他情绪敏感，气急了就红眼眶，这让认识他的人都管他叫娘娘腔或是小蜜蜂。他们没有看到假象背后的真实，Cris总是无视这些废话，他睁着那双多情似的眼睛，冷冰冰地寻找蛛丝马迹。他用自己半年攒下的钱贿赂了当地的警探，仔仔细细地查看尸体，很明显，这些官方人员收了别人的好处，比妓女更加不牢靠——他们甚至没有尸检。于是Cris用手指抠出了头目太阳穴里的子弹。

一把狼枪，非常老派，这种子弹可不好买，Cris曾经跑遍全城给他的朋友找，这才买到一盒。

Cristiano当晚去敲了敲他朋友的门，进门后他隔着一块粗布帕子把枪抵在朋友的肋骨上。

“出门，保持安静，跟我走。”他语气平静的下令。

他的朋友浑身发抖，大腿哆嗦地站不起来：“别这样——别这样，Cris。”他的眼泪流满脸颊，“别这样！”

Cris狠狠地往他的胸骨上来了一记肘击：“闭上你的嘴，然后跟我走。”他显得让人完全不敢违抗，于是朋友只能拖着自己快失去知觉的双腿，蹒跚着和Cris一路走到了海琼斯大街，在海边上的一条操他妈的无人问津的空街，中途他们甚至遇上了一次巡警，但这个没卵蛋的愚蠢的男同性恋者完全被Cris的眼睛迷惑了。这就是为什么他们来到了海边。

“我的朋友，”Cris贴着他的耳朵，“我的朋友，我的兄弟，你陪着我度过了在英国的一切不快乐的时光，你引进我加入组织，你帮助我。这份友谊如此纯粹，所以我会给你一次机会——宝贵的机会。告诉我，指示你的人是谁？”

他的可怜的朋友大哭出声，然后又因为恐惧压低了嗓音。最终模模糊糊的说出了几个单词。

“宽恕我吧，Cris！”他包含希望地抽噎着，“宽恕你的朋友！就像仁慈的主！”

Cristiano冲他微微一笑，随后猛地把朋友按在自己的枪口上，毫不犹豫的连开三枪。他松开手，让对方无力的身体软倒在地——他还没死，突出的一双鱼眼死死地瞪着Cris，像是不敢置信。于是Cris对准他的喉咙又开一枪，他这像条死鱼般抽搐了两下——死了。

“我很遗憾，”Cris说，“不过我可不是什么天堂来客。”

他干净利落地把枪和尸体一起推落海洋，然后顺着海琼斯大街慢慢地走回公寓，没有走回头路。

“无论是朋友还是上了床的朋友，只要让他伤一次心，他就永远不会把你放在眼里了。”一个和Ronaldo熟悉的记者曾经在酒过三巡后评价。

他追查真相的速度比爵士的人还快一些。  
第二天，爵士见了他一面。

第三天，他从破公寓搬到了爵士的隔壁。

第四天，Cristiano Ronaldo的名字代替了所有，他成为了爵士新的手。

第五天，在Cris个人的要求下，他搬进了空空荡荡的海琼斯大街的一栋别墅。

当时他还只有18岁。

“爵士希望你担任担保人，”Pique说，“今天晚上送那个小子去卡拉泽餐厅会谈。”

“有什么需要我做的吗？”Cristiano敏锐地发问。

Pique端详着他年轻的脸。

所有人都知道爵士待Cris就像父亲，Cris在爵士面前有种近乎傲慢的骄矜与自信，这或许也是爵士宠爱他的原因之一。有些人心思肮脏地私下议论和揣测Cris是如何讨好那些比他经验丰富的人——既然他是纽扣人出身，那么应该也乐意当个漂亮的裤扣，锁住那些长辈的鸡巴。不过Gerard作为少有的了解Cristiano的人，倒是亲眼见识过几次他的手腕。只能说，Cris具有成为“那个人”的潜力。

有成为教父的潜力。

“爵士希望你给对方一次教育。”Pique说，“你懂的——一次终生难忘的教育，血腥的教育。”

Cristiano随手撸了把头发：“听起来，”他语气随便，“是我擅长的事。”

Pique突然感到一阵不寒而栗。

他很快调整过心态，说出第二件事：“爵士还希望你去一趟阿根廷，那里有我们名下的一家企业和一家孤儿院——挑选一名孩子回来。”

“为什么？”Cris像质问爵士一样质问他。

“额，”Gerard有些无奈地摊开双手，“爵士的解释是，带来一位足够出色的了不起的家人。”

“为我们？”

“不，是为你。”Pique说，“爵士认为你太——”

Cristiano打了个手势，意思是请闭嘴。然后他才追问：“有什么要求吗？”

“都是老一套，背景干净，脑袋灵活，手脚麻利，忠心耿耿——最好再英俊潇洒一点。”

“这可不好找，”Cris吃吃地笑起来，“简直就他妈像从美足联里挑十一个官员去打欧冠一样。”

他大笑起来，Gerard也陪笑了两声。最后Cris哼着小曲问他要不要留下来吃中饭。

“吃什么？”Pique饶有兴致地问，“葡萄牙菜？”

Cris亲热地拍拍他的脊背：“西班牙菜——我的朋友，多美好的下午啊！”

 

TBC


End file.
